


Under the Banner of a Monster

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Gen, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: One man who thought of himself as a monster, anotherwasa monster.Four people banded together under one banner. One or the other, it didn't matter anymore.





	Under the Banner of a Monster

He ran away from home because he was the disappointment. It would make his life much more easier if he followed his family's footsteps, but Lucian was stubborn from head to toe. What he lacked in planning and brainpower he made up through tenacity and... well, his electricity. Hey, that was nice. It rhymed, kinda. He jotted that down for his next song. Electric Tenacity! 100 Points!

The electricity was, of course, a secret. The first time it happened he thought it was cool that he was an esper, so he showed it to the other kids. When said other kids got hurt they pointed fingers at him being the culprit. No sane adults believed their talk about magic lightning, but they  _did_ think Lucian sneaked a taser or some other weapon into the school ground. They couldn't find it so they couldn't really prove he did it, but his life was still hell after that.

Well... his life was hell from the moment he told his parents he wanted be a musician, now it was just a deeper level of hell. Not anymore, though! Now he had his own band with mates that actually cared about his wellbeing. People who didn't flinch away from his electricity even after an accident. He loved them, he really did.

* * *

Hugh was an orphan. He grew up in the orphanage with other orphan kids. As others started to get leave the orphanage one by one and getting a new family... Hugh never managed to get any couples' attention. He was too quiet and unassuming that people tend to forget he was there in the first place. That was fine by him. He didn't think he would be able to make an actual connection with people he didn't share his blood with, anyway.

He ended up joining the army, the most viable option for someone lacking in degree and resources like he was. And for once? For once he was shining bright. Top of his class, top of his  _year_ even. It didn't mean his school years in the military academy were smooth sailings. It was actually a bit lonely, he thought he had gotten used to being alone. He guessed in the end humans were social creatures after all.

He only managed to made friends after getting assigned to his first squad. And from the on Hugh would look back at his past and thought... silly boy, of course you could be family with someone you share no blood with.

* * *

His coworkers often told Simon that he shouldn't be a doctor. He was too empathetic towards his patients that there was no way he wouldn't self-destruct eventually. Simon thought they have a point, but he cared too much and too often to let people suffer. Perhaps his desperate needs to help people was a hero complex more than anything, and Simon had to admit it  _did_ feel good to have people thank him for saving their lives.

Of course he couldn't save everyone. And during those nights he would open a cask and drink himself into stupor so he could momentarily forget the failure, and the face of the family members who looked at him with betrayal in their expressions.

Some things was just inevitable, he told himself. It still didn't stop him from drinking.

Then he met her. She looked delicate, a combination of her already petite features and the exhaustion that was starting to consume her due to her illness. She was alone, no other family members to care for her and she had been fighting alone for so long.

It was unprofessional, he knew it was. Yet as he spent his time treating her, he couldn't help but wanting to be a pillar of strength for her. She smiled at him, he smiled back. And for once, those nights were not spent drinking alone in his apartment anymore.

* * *

It was hard after Dad died. Scarlet's mom had to take overtime just to keep her through middle school. Scarlet thought it was dumb, since Scarlet was dumb anyway, and Mom shouldn't be spending money on her education when she could be pampering herself with spa day since  _obviously_ they both needed it.

Mom would laugh even through her exhaustions whenever Scarlet made her complains and worries known. She would tell Scarlet her daughter was already a beautiful angel, it would be a shame if that was her only strength! Scarlet pouted and they would banter back and forth as they do their chores. They were alone and it was hard, but everyday was bliss with a mother who loved her.

Eventually her mom met a man who loved her, treated her like the queen she was. Scarlet couldn't be happier for her family.

* * *

They let him took the fall for them, locked him up in the back of their past and proceeded to move forward without him.

It hurt.

It hurt it hurt it hurt so much.

It  _hurt_.

Did he ever mattered to them?

* * *

Now they were just another names carved into a memorial.

It was an impulsive decision, but he had no time for regrets.

Now there was no turning back.

* * *

She was cured.

So why?

Was he not enough? Was anything he ever did actually was never enough?

Why should he try his hardest again after this? The one person he held dear in his heart didn't think it mattered either.

* * *

So. That was a lie.

The bliss, the happiness, the  _love_.

It was ugly. She felt like a sack of shit crumpled up together and then tossed away carelessly.

The fire around her burned bright, illuminating  _their_ charred corpses.

Good...

Good.

* * *

For a long, long time, they only had each other.

They didn't get along, not really. It was something out of necessity, to live so they could eventually die. They stopped questioning how illogical that was, how they were lashing out like kids.

Because their King said it was fine, that they were in the right.

Long Live The King.

* * *

Then  _he_ arrived.

The Chosen One, Lucian would joke. Someone who would be the hero who slay the demon if it was a novel. But it wasn't a novel. This was the real life and they had no intention to fail.

But Arago Hunt had a heart that bled for everyone, even to those who had broken his family beyond repair.

It was so unfair that now...  _now_ that they had made their choices and done their deeds... now they found love again. It wasn't like a jolt of electricity when chemistry was made the first time one laid eyes to another. It wasn't like the harsh gale of the desert that made you thirst for more. It wasn't a ruminating obsession that made you sigh wistfully to the view outside the window. It wasn't the passionate fire dancing in your stomach, begging for more.

It was as if they were given a warm soup in the middle of a cold winter night. Something kind and gentle despite the man's own rugged nature and thuggish attitude.

They were starved of love that they gave their heart to the first person who cried for them. Somehow he found out about their pasts. He told them he would never forgive them, but he understood why they did it. Because if it was him, if it was him who didn't make a promise to Ewan to live... he would too.

A different seed was planted in each of their hearts. It grew and bore its fruit when they decided to betray Patchman for Arago.

The Seeds planted by Patchman rotted in their heart with nothing to harvest. So Patchman took it out of them, tore open a hole in their chests before they could even blink.

* * *

They woke up and it wasn't Hell that greeted them.

Their hearts were whole again, brimming with familiar powers that belonged to them.

Arago was crying.

He defeated Patchman and decided to revive the dead Horsemen using Brionac

"Why?" Hugh asked.

Helping Arago, just one person, did not make the mistakes they sowed disappeared. So why forgive them?

"I don't know... I just-- you tried to help me but then you _died_! You died just like Ewan did and I thought- I thought if I let more people died for me... am I really better than Patchman?"

A flawed argument, entirely driven by his own guilty conscience.

Arago didn't go around butchering people, he didn't kill people in the name of despair, he kept his moral even before reuniting with his brother.

But The Horsemen were selfish to begin with. How lucky of them that Arago thought of himself as a monster, as the same beings as they were. Now there was something tying them to him, and him to them.

If being monsters will keep him close to them, then they would never go back to be humans anymore.


End file.
